Shuffle
by Historybuff1536
Summary: I put my iPod on shuffle, listened to the first song, and wrote a story that was inspired by the lyrics. H/G one shots, that take place through out their whole lives.
1. Come Home Soon

Come home soon-SHeDAISY

_I dream of your arms around me  
As I tuck the kids in bed_

_I don't know what you're doin'  
And I don't know where you are  
But I look up at that great big sky  
And I hope you're wishin' on that same  
bright star_

_So please, come home soon_

Ginny tucked Lily under her favorite unicorn blanket. The little girl let out a long sigh, and snuggled closer to the warm material. Ginny walked the twenty four steps from Lily's bedroom to her own. She stopped at the window, and looked down in to the back yard. She took in the discarded toy broomstick, and the other various toys that were here and there around the medium sized yard. She would have to remind the children _yet _again to pick up after their selves. Ginny went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and changed into her night things.

She stood at the foot of the empty bed and fingered the gold band that had been on her left finger since Harry put it there, eight years ago. Harry was away from home on a case, and had been for the last week. Ginny missed him deeply. Harry hadn't stayed away from home for longer than a day or two since Lily was born. Ginny went to her side, and burrowed underneath the duvet. She faced Harry's side of the bed, and placed her hand on his pillow pulling it towards her.

"Come home soon." She whispered, as she breathed in his scent.

And it was in that position that she drifted into slumber.

Some hours later, she was awoken by warm breath on her cheek. "I'm home."

* * *

A/N: These will be very short one shot's based on songs from my ipod.

*All song lyrics belong to their owners.


	2. It's not my time

It's not my time- 3 Doors down

_Looking back at the beginning of this_

_And how life was  
Just you and me and love and all of our friends  
Living life like an ocean  
Now the currents slowly pulling me down  
It's getting harder to breath  
It won't be too long and I'll be going under  
Can you save me from this?  
Cause' It's not my time, I'm not going  
There's a fear in me and It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Ooh, but I won't go_

The only thing Harry could comprehend were his thoughts of Ginny. Then in a flash of Green; his thoughts were gone. Seventeen years of life, memory after memory, person after person.

There were so many things that he could have thought of in his last moment. But yet, his thoughts were with her. And in the end; after it was all said and done. Harry didn't find this fact odd.

Because it was for her, that he came back.


	3. Fall

Fall- Clay Walker

_  
Oh, look, there you go again  
Puttin' on that smile again  
Even though I know you've had a bad day  
Doin' this and doin' that  
Always puttin' yourself last  
A whole lotta give and not enough take  
But you can only be strong so long before you break_

_So fall  
Go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you  
Every time you fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt, every fear,  
Every worry, every tear,  
I'm right here  
Baby, fall_

Ginny sat with her back towards the burrow; her knees curled up in to her chest. It had been two months since the Final battle, and even though she knew it was over, she still just couldn't believe it.

_It was over. _

She thought she would be comforted by these words, all those months ago. She used to dream about the sheer joy she would feel.

But now since the moment has come, all Ginny can feel is sadness. The agony of losing her brother still felt just as strong. The bitter sting from losing Tonks…

But more strongly she felt sorrow for Harry.

She picked up a blade of grass and began twisting it around her fingers.

She knew he was suffering. She could see it; his eyes gave him away.

She ventured she knew those eyes better than anyone on this planet. This was why everyone, but her, was falling for his mask, she figured.

He was always trying to help others, always putting their needs before his own.

But she could also see that it was starting to take its toll on him. She could see the mask slipping; the suffering was starting to shine through.

She didn't know how long it would be before he would fall, and she didn't know how long it would take for him to finally open up.

But she did know one thing.

When he did fall, it would be her arms that would catch him.

* * *

**A/N:** The world fall, is implying "breaking down." It in no way means his "demise" or something like that. :P


	4. My little girl

My little girl- Tim McGraw

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.  
Gonna tell you how much I love you,  
though you think you already know.  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
I know he'll say that he's in love.  
But between you and me. He won't be good enough!_

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry closed his eyes as his name was called.

The voice continued. "We're starting."

He slowly turned around. "I'll be there in a moment."

Harry turned back to face the window as the woman walked away. He couldn't believe this day was here.

His little girl was getting married.

Ginny was ecstatic of course; she had practically jumped up and down when Lily showed her the ring. But Harry….well, he was happy for Lily, but at the same time he felt a twinge of sorrow. He loved each of his children equally, but Lily was special. He remembered when Scorpius came to the house, and asked for Lily's hand. Harry had, had only one question for him. "Do you love her?"

Scorpius replied with. "I'm in love with her, sir."

Harry signed, and left his perch by the window. He walked to his daughter's room, so he could lead her down the stairs to the man waiting for her.

He knocked, and entered when a voice told him so. Lily turned to look at him. "How do I look?"

Harry smiled. "Beautiful."

She picked up her bouquet of roses, and reached out for Harry's arm.

Down stairs music softly played.


	5. Learn to Crawl

Learn to crawl- Black Lab

_You can laugh, you can feel fine  
you can dance with a little twist  
Turn your pretty red-head babe, you forget that I exist  
Can you see yourself in my bed at night?  
Would you leave me at the side of the road?  
Would you walk right up to me, would you talk to me?_

_I'm already asking, I'm down on my knees  
I'm already begging, begging you please  
Can you teach me how to fly? (Come on)  
'Cause see I'm scared to die (Come on)  
And I've only just begun to learn to crawl  
Can you teach me how to fight? (Come on)  
You can keep me up all night (Come on)  
would you be there on the ground if I should fall?  
Fall for you_

Harry sat hidden in the shade of an old oak tree. He looked at the other side of the court yard; His eyes on a laughing group of girls; actually his eyes were on _one_ girl in particular.

He watched the way she threw her head back when she laughed; and how she would playfully slap her friends arm when they told a joke.

Or how she would tuck her red hair behind her ear when the wind would blow it in her face.

He took in the way she carried herself; how she sat. _Strong, _was the only word he could come up with to describe how she looked. He always knew that she was a strong girl…no…_She's a woman now_- he corrected his self.

Why hadn't he seen it before? Why had it taken him all these years to realize?

_Years. _He wondered if he was too late. He knew she had dated; hell he had walked in on her and Dean kissing. He wondered if she had given up on him. He couldn't blame her if she did.

He sighed, and leaned back against the tree.

Falling for someone was not easy.


	6. Love Story

Love story- Taylor Swift

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashbacks start  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles…_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

Ten year old Ginny Weasley ran up the stairs, and in to her room. She fell back on her bed and sighed. The smile on her face went from ear to ear.

She stared dreamily at the ceiling. She had finally met _him._

Her parents had told her the stories of the famous Harry Potter; but meeting him in real life was different. She had imagined him rescuing her from a dark wizard, who had taken her to his castle; her prince riding in to save the day.

She imagined them dancing the night away under the stars.

Ginny looked over at the small stuffed bear lying on her pillow. "I'm going to marry him one day."

The bear sat motionless.

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. "Well I am….you'll see." She told it. And just to make it official; she gave a sharp one time nod.

But still, the bear just laid there looking unconvinced.

"Ginny!" Ginny looked towards the door; her Mum was calling.

She picked up the bear. "I'll show you." Then she gently threw it in her pile of stuffed animals before going down for lunch.

_Fifth teen years later……_

"Harry which box did you say it was in?" Ginny was tirelessly searching through the boxes in their attic. She couldn't find the tree topper for the life of her. She had half a mind to just find a gnome and stun it.

"Errrr…it's the big brown one I think." Harry was at the foot of the stairs.

Ginny blew at a piece of hair that was in her face. "They're all big and brown!" She shouted.

Ginny heard footsteps, and Harry's upper body appeared in the attic. He pointed to a box near the corner. "It's in that one I think."

Ginny walked over to it, and lifted the top. She sighed; it was a box full of stuffed animals. "This one's not—"

She stopped mid sentence as a small teddy bear caught her eye. She picked it up.

She grinned when she fully remembered it.

She looked over to Harry and back down to the bear. "Told you so."


	7. Hot

**A/N:** This takes place ten months after the final battle.

* * *

Hot- Avril Lavigne

_I want to lock you up in my closet  
Where no one's around  
I want to put your hand in my pocket  
Because you're allowed_

_I want to drive you into the corner  
And kiss you without a sound  
I want to stay this way forever  
I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby; baby  
You're so good to me, baby; baby_

Ginny giggled as Harry grabbed her wrist gently and lead her down the corridor; Filch was somewhere nearby. They ran all the way to the end, and turned right.

"In here!" Ginny hissed, as she spied a broom cupboard.

Harry opened the door and the two of them rushed inside, closing the old wooden door as quietly as they could.

"The one time I don't bring my cloak with me, is the one time Filch decides he wants to check out our private bit of corridor." Harry whispered in the darkness

Ginny reached out to touch his arm. "Well it's not like_ you _will be getting in to trouble; since technically you're no longer a student here. If anyone should be worried about Filch right now, it should be me. "

Harry arched an eyebrow; even though he knew Ginny couldn't see it. "I'll have you to know Miss Weasley; that you getting detention for being out of bed after hours will cause just as much trouble for me as it will for you."

"How so?" Ginny challenged.

"Because _I'll _never hear the end of it." Harry ducked when he heard the sound of a hand swishing through the air.

"Prat" Ginny muttered.

Harry let out a throaty laugh, and pulled Ginny towards him. Ginny almost melted when she felt his warm breath on her ear. "Enough of this chit chat…now where were we?"

Ginny smiled; she grabbed a hold of his robes and pushed him in to the corner. Her lips found his neck. "Right about here." She murmured against his skin.


	8. Here by Me

**A/N:** Technically this isn't the first song that came up. "She's Country" by Jason Aldean popped up. And I was pretty sure these lyrics...

"She's a party-all-nighter from South Carolina, a bad mamajama from down in Alabama  
She's a raging cajun, a lunatic from Brunswick, juicy Georgia peach"

...Wouldn't work....yeah. So I chose this one.

* * *

Here by me- 3 Doors down

_I hope you're doing fine out there without me  
'Cause I'm not doing so good without you  
The things I thought you'd never know about me  
Were the things I guess you always understood_

_So how could I have been so blind for all these years?  
Guess I only see the truth through all this fear,  
And living without you…_

_And everything I have in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me._

_I can't take another day without you  
'Cause baby, I could never make it on my own  
I've been waiting so long, just to hold you  
And to be back in your arms where I belong_

_Sorry I can't always find the words to say  
But everything I've ever known gets swept away  
Inside of your love…_

Harry sat outside the tent keeping watch. He turned to look back through the flap; Hermione was still fast asleep. He reached inside his pocket and took out his map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Lumos" He added.

He divided the sections in search of the Gryffindor common room. It didn't take long, as he knew that part of the map well.

The common room was empty; this did not surprise him as it was almost two o'clock in the morning. His eyes carried on up past the stairwell and up in to the sixth year girl's dormitory.

His vision finally came to rest on Ginny's bed. But panic flooded him when he realized it was empty. It quickly went away when realized she was in the room, just not in bed.

Her dot was right next to the wall. And from what he figured (He guessed the girls dorms had the same outline as the boys) she was sitting in front of a window.

He closed his eyes. He could picture her sitting there vividly. He could see the December moon pouring light on her hair; making it a shiny copper.

But this image was overtaken with worry.

_Why was she up this late? _He hoped she was alright.

Before he formed the thought his hand moved of its own accord. He reached up and placed his index finger to her dot, and as he did, her dot began to move.

He furrowed his eyebrows. _Where was she going!?_

He watched as she descended the stairs, and down to the landing that lead to the common room. But instead of continuing on down she took the other set of stairs.

She climbed until she reached the seventh years boys dormitory.

Harry froze. _Why was she going in there? _It was empty; he figured Seamus and Neville were wreaking havoc for Snape somewhere in the castle.

Ginny's dot hovered at the door, and then slowly crossed over in to the room.

Harry's eyes widened when her dot went to _his_ bed and stopped. She stood there for quite some time, until she did something that made Harry do a double take.

She laid on his bed.

He stared at her dot just laying there. Her actions awakened harbored feelings in the pit of his stomach. For a moment he let his resolution slide, and he remembered.

"_So then I thought, I'd like you to have something to remember me by, you know, if you meet some veela when you're off doing whatever you're doing."_

"_I think dating opportunities are going to be pretty thin on the ground to be honest." _

"_There's the silver lining I've been looking for." _

_Then her lips were on his; his hand going in her hair; his other hand going to her back._

Harry closed his eyes; the scene changed.

_Harry hands moved, so that they were cupping both sides of Ginny's face. Harry tilted her head back to deepen the kiss. Ginny groaned response, and lightly bit his lip._

_Ginny's hands went down his sides, tugging at the shirt that was tucked in to his trousers…_

_Harry pulled back; his eyes looking directly in to hers. She tugged at his belt._

_Harry captured her lips again, and without looking; he removed his wand from his back pocket and pointed it at the door; closing it. It clicked._

_He deposited his wand on the table, and lead Ginny to her bed, where he gently pushed her back…_

Harry opened his eyes gasping for breath. He turned around quickly to make sure his sudden outburst hadn't awakened Hermione. It didn't.

Harry moved the map to the side and reached down for a handful of snow, he let it melt in his warm hand and slowly splashed the cool water on his face.

He took some deep calming breaths and pulled the map back; Ginny was still lying in his bed.

Even though Harry was quite put out with Ron at the moment, he still agreed with him.

_Girls will drive a bloke mad. _

Harry wondered what Ginny was thinking about; he wondered what had driven her there.

_If she's up at in the middle of the night something must be bothering her. _

Harry bit his lips as something clicked.

When something was bothering him, he liked to go somewhere where he could find comfort.

_Could Ginny be doing that now? And if that was the case, what was worrying her enough that she would go to his empty bed (of all places) in the middle of the night?_

He looked at the map and it suddenly made sense. Ginny was doing the same thing he was.

Harry's eyes lightened a shade, and he reached out to touch her dot once more. "I'm thinking of you too."

* * *

**A/N:** It's kinda to the point, but I didn't want it to drag on forever.

This will most likely be my last post for quite a while. I'm in the process of moving to Germany; and the movers will be packing up my computer this Wednesday. (That's why you haven't heard from me. Moving overseas is A LOT of work!) I'm super excited! This is my first time going to Europe, and I can't wait! :D

**A/N 2.0:** If you see a silver Ford Focus on an Autobahn with American/German plates. Yeah...that's probably me. I apologize right now for any crappy driving you may witness. :P


	9. Alcohol

This song inspired the story, but it doesn't really go with it; in case you wonder. -Misty

* * *

Alcohol- Brad Paisley

_I can make anybody pretty  
I can make you believe any lie  
I can make you pick a fight  
With somebody twice your size_

_I been known to cause a few break ups  
I been known to cause a few births  
I can make you new friends  
Or get you fired from Work_

_And since the day I left Milwaukee  
Lynchburg and Bordeaux France  
Been making the bars lots of big money  
And helping white people dance  
I got you in trouble in high school  
But college, now that was a ball  
You had some of the best times  
You'll never remember with me  
Alcohol  
Alcohol_

_I got blamed at your wedding reception  
For your best man's embarrassing speech  
And also for those  
Naked pictures of you at the beach_

_I've influenced kings and world leaders  
I helped Hemmingway write like he did  
And I'll bet you a drink or two that I can make you  
Put that lampshade on your head_

_

* * *

  
_

_Ow! Ow! OW!_

Harry's first thoughts upon waking were not pleasant. His head felt like someone had released a Bludger inside it; or better yet. They'd skipped the bludger all together, and just hit him with the bat. Repeatedly.

He risked instant death and opened one beady red eye. When he realized there really wasn't anyone hovering over him with Quidditch equipment, he breathed in a sigh of relief, and opened his other eye. He was greeted with the blurry image of his night stand; the lamp that usually rested on it was turned on, and laying on the floor.

_That's odd. I don't remember knocking that over when I came in._

He looked down.

_And I damn sure don't remember taking my clothes off._

Harry shivered from only being in his underwear, and reached back to pull the duvet over his self, and as he did, two things became apparent.

First, he must have forgotten to turn the heat up last night, as it was quite chilly in his bedroom. And second, he wasn't the only one in his bed.

Harry froze when his hand came into contact with a warm appendage instead of his beloved bedcover. He slowly turned around and found his self, face to foot.

A very familiar pale foot, with freckles.

He stumbled over the edge of his bed, feeling for his glasses. It took a few seconds, but his hands finally came in to contact with the slim metal frame. He put them on, sat up, and looked at the other side of the bed.

The freckled foot was resting on his favorite pillow, his eyes followed the lump under his duvet, all the way down to the end of the bed; red hair peaked out from underneath it.

_Good Godric…_

Harry quickly turned to look at his clock. It was nearly noon.

"Shite. Ron's gonna kill me."

Harry began shaking the duvet. "Time to wake up."

The duvet merely grunted in response, and adjusted its self in a better position.

Harry shook it harder. "Seriously it's time to get up….you didn't go home last night, I imagine Mrs. Weasley's already sent out a search party."

The duvet wailed. "Why? Sleep is so much better."

Harry rolled his eyes, and got out of bed. When the room stopped spinning, he pulled on a pair of jeans, and an old T-shirt. Then he went to the bathroom where he proceeded to fill up a glass of water. Which he dumped on top of the duvet.

Ginny Weasley jumped straight up, spitting like an angry cat. "Ahaaaa! You bloody wanker! That went down my back" She began pulling at the T-shirt she was wearing, that was now clinging to her skin. "Cold…cold!"

Suddenly she stopped and looked at Harry. "Why is your flat spinning?"

"Don't worry, it'll stop." He promised.

Ginny gripped the side of the bed, and closed her eyes. "I'm never drinking that stuff again."

Harry grunted. "I agree."

Ginny turned to look at him. "What was it called again.?"

"Tequila."

Ginny closed her eyes once more. "As soon as your floor stops moving; I'm going to find Seamus, and hex him for giving us that stuff."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well he didn't force you to drink it."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. Counter arguing with Ginny Weasley first thing in the morning (Especially a hung over Ginny Weasley) was asking for death. Poking an irritable Grizzly bear right after it came out of hibernation would probably be easier.

Ginny glared at him.

Harry swallowed. "Right…..well I'm just going to see what I have for a headache." And with that, he left the room.

Ginny rolled her eyes, and began looking for her wand. Any wand for that matter; she found Harry's stuck in her boot. She waved it through the air, and dried the duvet. She tossed the wand on Harry's dresser and crawled back under it.

"I'm still murdering Seamus." She muttered before she fell back asleep.


	10. You Belong With Me

You belong with me- Taylor swift

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend,  
she's upset,  
she's going off about something that you said,  
she doesn't get your humor like I do.  
I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night,  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,  
and she'll never know your story like I do._

_But she wears short skirts,  
I wear t-shirts,  
she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,  
dreaming 'bout the day  
when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,  
been here all along so why can't you see,  
You belong with me  
You belong with me._

_Standing by,  
waiting at your back door,  
all this time how could you not know baby,  
you belong with me.  
You belong with me.  
You belong with me._

* * *

"Good luck." Ginny smiled at the black haired boy, as he approached the barrier. She watched as he, and Ron went through; she and her Mother followed a second later.

* * *

_Harry Potter?! _She had met the Harry Potter? Ginny fell back on the bed, and smiled.

* * *

"Oh…that poor dear…"

Ginny looked up from her bacon, and stared at her Mother. "What is it Mum?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed, and sat down the letter she was holding. "Ron reckons Harry won't be getting anything for Christmas.

Ginny gasped. "How horrible!" Ginny knew Harry's parents were dead, but she knew he had relatives; why weren't they sending him something?

Mrs. Weasley smiled, and flicked her wand towards the sitting room. "Looks like I'll be needing one more jumper this year."

"Wait Mum!" Ginny yelled, and she ran towards the basket of yarn her mother had. She dug through until she found the ball she was looking for. She held out the Emerald colored string, and showed it to her mother. "Use this color instead."

"I think that color will look lovely on him."

* * *

Ginny swore as she discarded the wrong jumper _yet _again.

"Maybe Mum did the laundry." she mused out loud.

She went downstairs hoping that somebody, _anybody_ for that matter, knew where her beloved blue Jumper was.

"Mummy, have you seen my jumper?" And that was the last coherent thought that went though Ginny's mind. _He_ was sitting at her table. The boy, who had plagued her dreams, had been the subject of more than one of her fantasies, her crush, was sitting at her kitchen table eating sausages. Ginny did the only thing feasible at that exact moment; she ran from the room.

* * *

Ginny opened her eyes. Harry had saved her, and from the way his robes were torn, it looked as if he hadn't come out unscathed either. She closed her eyes when he told her it would all be alight. She knew it was true.

* * *

Black was after Harry? Why would anyone want to hurt Harry? Her savior. Ginny felt a hatred fester in her, from the likes of which she had never felt before.

* * *

Ginny was huddled in her corner of the compartment looking nearly as bad as Harry looked. She gave a small sob and Hermione came over and put her arm around her.

She barely heard Harry ask. "But didn't any of you - fall off your seats?"

"No," Ron said, looking at Harry. "Ginny was shaking like mad, though.

Ginny hid her face in Hermione's arm. She knew exactly how Harry felt.

* * *

Ginny stood at the entrance hall waiting for Neville to come back from the bathroom. She watched the way he watched _her_. She wasn't even his date for crying out loud! She stood there sulking until Neville came back, and took her arm to go inside the Great Hall. Later that night she decided it was time to move on, he obviously wasn't interested.

* * *

"Well, that was a bit stupid of you," Ginny said angrily, "Seeing as you don't know anyone but me who's been possessed by You-Know-Who, and I can tell you how it feels." She glared at Harry's back.

He turned around. "I forgot."

"Lucky you." Ginny spat. Merlin he could be so thick.

* * *

"I'm sorry about Sirius Harry-"

Harry flinched, but he didn't look up.

"-And I just wanted you to know, that I'm here for you."

Ginny placed her hand on his upper arm. He looked up, and she smiled warmly at him. "Always."

He nodded, and looked at the ground once more. "Thanks…"

* * *

"You looked a little worse for wear out there Potter."

Harry turned around, and smirked at her. "You think so Weasley?"

Ginny pulled off her scarlet robe, and placed it on the hook on the wall. She began taking her elbow pads off. "I know so. I flew circles around you!"

Harry pulled his school robes over his head. "That's only because you couldn't find the quaffle, and you were looking for something to do."

Ginny placed her hand on her hip, and glared at him. "How do you know what I was doing? You were supposed to be finding the snitch."

Harry's neck turned scarlet. "I'm the captain. It's my job to know where everyone is at."

Ginny pulled her black robes over her head, and shouldered her broom. "Is it now? Well then dear captain, how many goals did I score?"

"Fourteen" Harry answered without hesitation.

Ginny smiled. "How many did Ron block?"

"Errrr…"

Ginny threw her head back and laughed. "That's what I thought."

Harry looked at her stunned, as she walked out the changing room.

* * *

"I'm an idiot." Harry said, as he peppered kisses down Ginny's jaw.

"Uh-huh." Ginny silently murmured.

"I can't believe I didn't realize-"

"Harry." Ginny said crossly. "Stop talking."

Harry smiled, as Ginny captured his lips. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Hopefully that made sense, with all the skipping around I did. :P


	11. Crush

Crush-David Archuleta

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you?  
Are you holding back, like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
This crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away  
Going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

_

* * *

  
_

Ginny scowled at the bit of parchment she was reading.

"Why does he have to be so bloody overbearing?" she said out loud, to the candle lit room.

Ginny had just gotten round to reading a letter Dean had sent her a few days ago, and it only added to her distaste for the boy. She knew he meant well but it still got on her nerves. Absentmindedly, she sighed and reached for a quill to write back a quick response, but she stopped herself when she realized that it was past midnight. Not only that, but it was now officially Christmas Day and she reckoned he would be busy with his family; she could wait until Boxing Day to send something back.

Ginny rose out of her chair and pushed it under her small desk. She turned to blow out the candle on her bed side table, but decided against it as her body decided a quick visit to the loo was in order. She picked up her dressing gown, pulling the slash tight around her body; the Burrow's hallways could get quite chilly at night. The soft light from her candle lit up the landings as she made her way through them, and she made quite sure not to step on the steps that made noise. It was art she had mastered over the years. As she neared the door to the Bathroom, a small noise made her stop. Fearing she might have accidentally woke someone up, she stopped to listen.

A few seconds ticked by and she heard it again; and she now realized it was coming from the Attic above. Curious she walked towards the stairs that lead up to Ron's room, to listen a little more. This time she heard the sound a little bit better; it sounded like a muffled voice.

She climbed the stairs, and as she did another sound because clear; Ron was snoring. She crept up the landing, standing directly in front of Ron's door, and this time she heard the sound crystal clear. "No….." It was soft, and pained.

It was Harry.

Ginny blew out her candle, set it on the floor, and crossed the threshold, having every intention of shaking him awake from his nightmare. She closed in the gap between the door and his camp bed, holding her hand out, ready to shake his shoulder.

"Ginny…." It was barely above a whisper.

Ginny froze, and looked directly towards Harry's eyes; which were closed. She thought he had caught her.

_Well that's strange; I thought he said my name. _ She mused.

Ginny wondered what Harry could be dreaming about that would cause the look of pain that was sprawled across his face. She took another step forward, going ahead with her original plan.

"Not Ginny…please…take me instead."

This time Ginny's was sure her heart had stopped. _What did he just say?_

"No…not her…I'll do anything."

The breath she was holding let go with an audible _whoosh, _and she was quite sure her legs were about to give out in any moment. She took a step back, pushing her body against the wall gently.

Ron let out a loud snore, causing Harry to slightly jump in his sleep. Harry's shoulders slumped, and he rolled over on his back.

Ginny lifted her hand at the base of her throat, and closed her eyes. Feelings that she had buried deep down, where coming back to the surface at full force. And this time, they were not a silly school girl thing; she felt it was something more. She stood there a few more moments watching him struggle in his sleep; he said a few more things that she couldn't quite make out. Her mind was wheeling the whole time, trying to make sense of what she had heard.

Harry's hand shot straight up, and out of some instinct, Ginny's hand shot out too; centimeters away from Harry's own. His face looked as if it was twisted in agony, and going against her better judgment, Ginny lightly touched the back of Harry's hand. Immediately Harry's hand slumped down to rest on his chest, and the look that had graced his features completely went away. His breathing became even, and it looked as if he were sleeping peacefully once more.

Quickly, but quietly, Ginny backed out of Ron's room, and down the landing. Completely forgetting about the loo, she went straight to her room. She closed the door, and went straight to her bed, where she started hyperventilating.

Her mind was trying to find a logical explanation for why Harry had said the words he said; she had a pretty good idea what he was dreaming about. She could completely explain when he said "Take me instead." Harry was just that noble.

But he had said. _"Not her…I'll do anything" _She could only come up with only one explanation for those particular words. But her mind did not want to believe it; but her heart, well, that was something else.

She sat there well in to the night mulling his words over, and over in her head. Finally, after she had worked out a few things, she decided that it was just a dream. Her heart would just have to accept that. Harry was just dreaming. It could have been about the chamber for all she knew.

Of all the things she did work out though, she realized that Harry must really care about her to dream something like that. People just didn't dream things like that about people they didn't care about. Ginny smiled, she hadn't realized Harry cared that much. And it felt silly to just realize that to tell you the truth; he did rescue her from Riddle after all.

Light was starting to peak through her window, and Ginny knew her Mum would be up soon. So she tucked herself under her duvet, deciding some sleep was in order. She took in a deep breath, and as she did Harry's words starting replaying in her mind.

"It was just a dream." She told herself and she rolled over. "Just a dream, nothing more."

* * *

**A/N:** I could not find a way to end this right. I tried and tried, and this was all my muse would give me. So we'll just have to roll with it I guess. When I first heard this song, this little oneshot played in my head; Ginny walking in catching Harry dreaming about her, and stuff resurfacing. (I filled in the rest when I sat down to write.) The verses to your up, fit I think. Or I hope. I know Harry's dialogue is a bit OCC...kinda. But I was in a mushy mood. So we'll just roll with that too.

Happy Thanksgiving to those of you celebrating; I hope none of you get turkey comas! (I probably will though)

;)

-Misty


End file.
